


After Dark

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: Listen close to the devils... for they speak louder after dark. “From now on, we will love each other’s devils - you will love mine, as I love yours. We are strong - equals. No one will trample over us again.” [NSFW]





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on V Route Bad Ending 1.  
> This fic is by no means a way to justify what Rika did; she still did many horrible, unforgivable, cruel things. It is just my way to appreciate her as one of the most complex characters/villains in Mystic Messenger. If you dislike or even hate Rika, this fic might not be for you.

“Could you stop with the touching, MC?” Rika says, flipping yet another page of the book she’s holding. “I want to read right now.”

Ignoring her, your fingers continue to trace her cold skin, which twitches every now and then on your touch. You’re lying on your side, your eyes never leaving the beautiful figure next to you. The bed is littered with flower petals, which gives off a faint, sweet scent. This moment should have been perfect... but the devil inside you doesn’t seem to agree. It’s annoyed - you’re annoyed.

“But Rika...” you whisper on her ear, kissing her earlobe. She lets out a soft moan, finally closing the book and looking your way. “You love it.”

Her scarlet lips curve a smile as she turns her body facing you, cupping your cheek with one hand. “You’re sharp...” Her thumb touches your lower lip, before giving you a quick peck, slightly biting your lower lip. “I love it.”

Seeing her reactions as an invitation, you gently cup her face before she can break away, bringing it closer to yours. Your lips brush over hers, looking for an opening.

“Fine...” she relents, putting her book aside. “You have one minute,” she breathes into your mouth. “But the next minute is mine.”

You kiss her with your tongue, letting it dance inside her mouth. You love how she tastes like, sweet and intoxicating. As you gasp for air, she slips her tongue inside yours, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, your free hand continues to explore every inch of her body, your warm touch against her cold skin making her shiver albeit a little. You let out a moan.

_ No... this isn’t how it’s supposed to go _ , you think as you push her down on the bed. Your devil wants  _ her _ to moan, to scream out your name, not the other way around.  _ That’s right... _ you finally remember the reason of your annoyance.

Your earlier encounter with V, her past lover, left a bitter after taste.

You start to kiss her again, roughly this time, as it mixes with your anger and jealousy. Then, your lips continue to trail down towards her neck. She looks to one side, exposing it to you, as you bend down and bite it. She twitches, before letting go a long sigh. Licking where you bit her, you move on further down to her chest, where her black lingerie gets in the way.

“Take it off,” you tell her.

“Your minute is over, darling,” she teases, but starts lowering her straps down through her shoulders and arms. With your lips, you travel over her chest, lowering down the lingerie as you go. She chuckles. “Ah- it tickles!” As you reach the skin between her shapely breasts, you lick it with your tongue, while your hand grabs her left breast. You thought she made a sound, but she was holding it in.

_ Oh no, you don’t _ . Groping on her left breast, you give the other one a wet kiss, finishing it with your tongue. Her nipples get hard under your touch. Satisfied, you put it between your teeth and bite, before sucking it. Unable to hold herself, Rika finally lets out a moan, your name in her sigh. After yet another kiss, you move to the other one, repeating the process, to which she moans your name. Your devil speaks inside you.  _ Louder... _ it says.

“ _ I’ll make you... _ ” Your warm breath tickles her bare skin. “ _...forget about him. _ ”

She moans your name yet again as your lips continue its journey further down, reaching her stomach. The reactions you get from her tells you that this is her sensitive area. You take your time exploring it, letting your mouth and tongue roam free as her body squirms with every touch, moaning, each one louder than the one before. 

Stopping short above her navel, you stare into her eyes, smiling, which she responds in kind, her face flushed. Taking it as a yes, you start kissing and her belly button before licking it, savoring her wonderful taste. Her body continues to tremble under your touch, only stimulating you further.

Your lips find hers again, your fingers intertwined. “Rika...” you call her name as the kiss breaks.

To your surprise, she pushes you down, claiming the top spot this time. She tosses her lingerie somewhere, her full breasts hanging above you. Her pinkish lips curve a devilish smile. “You’ve had your fun.” You notice that she’s sweating, her skin glowing beautifully under the fluorescent lamp. “It’s my turn, darling.”

Her fingers caress your cheek, her thumb poking your lower lip. “You’re lovely... MC. So lovely.” She traces your skin with her hands, her touch electrifying. “My devil is getting wild inside me, MC. It’s craving for you. What... what should I do?”

You heave a sigh, closing your eyes, as if saying she could do as she pleases. She chuckles, her hand stopping short on your strap. “I love this lingerie on you...” she whispers. “I’d hate to rip it.”

You undress, your eyes never leaving hers as you give the lingerie to her, which she places over her book on the table. As you lie back down, she spreads your legs, holding it in place with with both hands. Her lips reach your undies, giving it a kiss. “You smell wonderful, MC,” she tells you. “But look how wet you are! I haven’t even started.” She slaps your thigh, making you jerk. “You naughty girl.” Gently, she lowers the only clothing piece you have left before tossing it to the floor.

“Stay still, darling,” she commands as she lowers her head to your entrance, brushing her lips over your public hair and private part. Despite your effort to hold it in, you moan loudly as she licks your opening. “I love how you taste, MC,” she murmurs, her warm breath ticklish on your bare skin. She then slowly inserts one finger into your private part, letting it twirl for a moment inside you, before letting it out. You moan, panting, watching as she licks her wet finger clean before inserting it again multiple times.

“Say my name,” she orders each time. You obey. Her voice is barely a whisper, but she makes sure you hear. She lands another hit on your thigh. “Louder.” Unable to do anything else, you moan her name repeatedly, completely at her mercy. “Good girl.” 

She observes your body, her sticky fingers stroking your scars. They have always embarrassed you - ugly marks of your hideous past, but each time she caresses it, giving it a kiss, you feel renewed, your pain forgotten. “Those days are behind you, MC,” she tells you. “From now on, we will love each other’s devils - you will love mine, as I love yours. We are strong - equals. No one will trample over us again.”

Before you can answer, she locks you in a kiss. A passionate kiss of both thirst and hunger, making you feel dizzy. Breaking away from the kiss, Rika takes your hands, helping you sit up, before turning her back on you. To your surprise, you find yellowed bruises on her slender back, usually hidden by her long blonde hair. Circling your arms around her, you start kissing her scars, taking your time with each of them.

_ She’s wounded, as I am _ , you realize once again as you hug her from behind, your sweaty bodies sticking on each other. Sitting close to you now is not the Savior of Mint Eye, nor the former RFA founder; neither is she the bright and cheerful girl who loves helping people the others talk highly of. She’s just Rika. A vulnerable and fragile flower, yet blooming strongly on her own. At least until you.

“MC... now I can’t imagine life without you,” she declares, putting her hands over your encircled arms. “I no longer remember... how I endured all these years without you.” Her grips tighten. “What about you?”

“But I don’t need you,” you tell her.

She turns to look at you, a mischievous smile curved on her lips. “Liar. I love how you keep telling me nasty lies, despite me spotting them right away.” She buries her head in your chest. “I hate you... MC. I truly do. But...” She gives you a quick peck on the lips, pushing you back onto the bed. “I love you just as much.” You feel her body tremble, albeit slightly, as you two lie facing each other. “MC... we won’t survive without each other. You’re the only one I can share my darkness in completion with.”

She stares right into your eyes, seeing right into your very soul. You respond in kind. “I hate you... And I love you, MC.”

You take her into your embrace, staying like that for a while. She sighs in relief, her breathing calm. For a while, everything is silent, save for both of your heartbeats and breathings. The night is chilly, yet you feel all warm inside, despite your naked body and the blanket thrown off somewhere.

And you’re sure Rika feels the same; her skin no longer feels cold to the touch.

“Rika...” you call her.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s run away together.”

She raises her head. “What do you mean?”

Stroking her cheek, you stare at her bright green eyes. They remind you of a cat’s eyes. Always curious. Always looking for something. “I’d hate... to share you with others... once the morning comes.”

“But...”

“You don’t need to prove anything to me, Rika.” You remind her, your voice gentle. “I promise to love your devil, as you do mine. You said it yourself, we can’t survive without each other. I love you, Rika. I really do. You believe me... don’t you?”   
  


* * *

 

 

**Jumin Han:** Luciel. Report your status.

**707:** I still can’t find either Rika nor MC.

**707:** But I’m in this strange throne room. And it has another room at the very back.

**707:** Surprisingly, no one’s here.

**Jumin Han:** Don’t let your guards down.

**Jaehee Kang:** Is V with you?

**707:** He’s been drugged rather heavily.

**707:** I’ve treated him and left him someplace safe.

**Jaehee Kang:** Should we send people over?

**707:** No, it’s fine.

**707:** Just please be on stand-by.

**ZEN:** I’m ready whenever needed.

**ZEN:** Yoosung finally fell asleep on the sofa.

**Jaehee Kang:** It’s good that you’re staying with him, Zen.

**707:** I’ll be fine by myself.

**707:** I’m gonna check the room.

**707:** 707, over and out!

[ _ 707 left the chatroom _ ]

 

It’s barely the break of dawn as Seven finally finds his way to this room. Having secured V from the cells underground and left him to Vanderwood, he ventures back into the building to find Rika and MC. As he has to avoid surveillance by staying within the blind spots of the cameras, it takes him quite a bit of time to find the throne room, which then leads him to this lone room. Contrary to his expectations, neither of the rooms has any security placed, despite the fancy look.

After checking his surroundings once more, he throws the door open. A strong aroma of flowers enters his nostrils, almost sickening. Aiming his gun to all sides, he enters further into the unexpectedly huge bedroom. On the deepest part, he finds a big double bed.

He approaches it, running his hand over the messy bed sheets. As he does so, he catches a leftover warmth, despite the chilly night. “It’s only been used recently,” he realizes, turning his head all over the room. A strong wind blows at him. When he looks over to the direction where the wind came from, he finds a balcony; the moon seems visible even from where he is. One look is enough to see that there’s no one there.

Just before he turns away to leave the room, he notices some intact flowers on the bed, which he missed the first time. Moreover, the whole bed itself is littered with flower petals, blown and scattered all over the floor by the wind. He picks up one of the two flowers.

“Daffodils,” he murmurs.

 

**BAD ENDING…?**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first smut and NSFW attempt, so I'm sure there are still rooms for improvement. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
